


The Emperor and the Center

by Vuldra



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Future, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are words that make their relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor and the Center

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should post this on here as well. This was originally posted on ff.net. I just read the last chapter of the series, and I shedded a few tears. I can't believe it's over now... Now I have to wait for season 3 which I can't wait for. Please enjoy this fanfic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

The Emperor and the Center

Karaoke

Atsushi and Akashi were sitting through singing from Kise as they were forced to be there, but on the other hand it wasn’t so bad since they don’t get to see each other often.

Dog

If Akashi had to choose between what Atsushi is, he would have to say that he’s a dog, but more of a puppy. Not a disobedient one at that.

Couple

The Generation of Miracles are the only ones that know the secret between Seijuro and Atsushi, and that is the fact that they have been seeing each other for quite some time.

Snacks

There are times where Atsushi is indulged by Akashi. The red head sometimes feeds Atsushi his snacks, but that’s only behind closed doors.

Emperor

Atsushi would fight for his emperor, he would crush anyone that would hurt his emperor, Murasakibara would do anything for him.

Heat

It was hot and that was a fact. Akashi acted as though he was fine, but the Murasakibara knew otherwise and would give him a little electronic fan to keep cool.

Strength

Atsushi doesn’t use his strength often, but sometimes he would lift Akashi off the ground and put him on his shoulders just like he would a child.

Shoulders

The purple haired one puts his hands on the red head’s shoulders and massages them, but he knows he’s not too good at it, but Akashi just lets him anyways.

Kiss

Their first kiss was rather quick, but both of them enjoyed it. Even though at the time they both wanted to kiss each other a little more.

Making love

When they make love, it feels better together than with anyone else. That’s how they know the difference between sex and making love.

Kids

“Aka-chin, would you want a kid,” Atsushi asked putting a piece of candy in his mouth.

Akashi looked at him watching carefully then responded, “Someday, but I have another child to look after right now.”

Atsushi was confused a little, but Akashi looked at him with a small smile.

Wedding

Midorima just got married and the wedding was nice, but Atsushi looked at Seijuro and imagined him in a dress more Akashi’s taste.

Generation of Miracles

The group always traveled together and it’s in pairs. Midorima traveled with Kise more than anyone else. Daiki and Tetsuya were always together. While the last two traveled with each other to get some time alone just like the other two pairs.

Dreary

When it was raining on a day of a date, Akashi made calligraphy while thinking about the supposed date that was supposed to happen. Murasakibara looked out the window yawning and laying on his bed with another piece of candy getting ready to occupy his mouth; he knew something else was supposed to be occupying his time today.

Loss

If Atsushi ever lost his Aka-chin, he would be at a loss. He wouldn’t understand how it would have happened, but Akashi would never do that.

Love

They keep in contact even when they are apart. They don’t have to say much of anything. They know each other inside and out. They were in love with each other even with their flaws.

Embracing

Seijuro gets embraced by Atsushi quite a bit, but he doesn’t mind because it’s his Atsushi after all.

Jealousy

Each of the Generation of Miracles has a jealousy problem and it’s no different for Akashi and Murasakibara.

Homework

Atsushi sometimes goes out to do homework with his boyfriend, and he doesn’t get to get away from doing it.

Hands

Akashi looks at his and Atsushi’s hands when they are enlaced and noticed how much bigger they were from his, but that never mattered. They fit together.

Arguing

Every time someone wants to know if they argue in the Generation of Miracles, they say they don’t which is hard for any of them to believe. Why would they argue when Atsushi doesn’t like upsetting Aka-chin?

Loose

Akashi has always seemed more loosened up when Murasakibara was around him when they were alone behind closed doors in privacy.

Glances

The two of them snuck glances to one another when they were with the others and when they were on the way to a game when they were in Teiko. They still sneak glances at one another even when they are on different teams.

Knowing

Tatsuya found out about the two because he saw the two kissing in the locker room when they had a game. He never mentioned it to the taller one or the red headed one.

Proposing

Murasakibara proposed to Seijuro in a nonchalant way. Seijuro accepted without question letting the taller one put the ring on his finger.

Hair

Atsushi realized that everyone’s hair color in the Miracles is a color of a skittle. Seijuro disagrees since the tints are different, which makes Atsushi rephrase it to a rainbow.

Vegetables

Murasakibara was looking at the vegetables on his plate like it was his enemy, but he remembered that Akashi said that he’ll buy him a gallon of his favorite ice cream, if he finished his vegetables.

The vegetables won this time, because of his red head.

Sharing

They were sharing a house when they got older, it was Akashi’s idea. Murasakibara didn’t mind the idea since he was still going to be with his Aka-chin.

Basketball

They have a basketball and a hoop so they can play whenever they want without traveling too far or get interrupted by one of the other Miracles. It always happens anyways.

Decision

To adopt a child once they were old enough and have stable jobs was a decision that they both came to agree on.

Intimidation

They both seem intimidating except they were both different types of intimidation.

Happiness

They wanted to be with the other for as long as they can. If life was willing to let them live long enough to stay beside one another, either one wouldn’t be able to ask for more.

Picture

The Generation of Miracles would take another picture of everybody together in their later years and would notice the difference. They all would be sitting next to the one that they had been with for a long period of time. They even would ask Taiga if he would like to join with the person he was with. It would all be Kise’s idea that for once everyone would agree to. Akashi would sit the picture next to the earlier picture of Teiko and in the middle of the picture of Seijuro and Atsushi’s family picture.


End file.
